


Let Me Feel Small

by lamaisonchanel



Series: Us two [1]
Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 20:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16667641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamaisonchanel/pseuds/lamaisonchanel
Summary: Kevin Keller wakes up in the middle of the night to the knocking from the front door and a familiar voice calling out.





	Let Me Feel Small

***

Kevin wakes up to the sound of knocking, coming from their front door. Groggy, he sits up and rubs the sleep away from his eyes. What time is it? It must be really late. He reaches for his wrist watch on the bedside table. It reads 1:40AM. Who would be up around this time? The restless maybe. The knocking continues. Tom Keller is a heavy sleeper and it would take a hoard of elephants thrashing around the room to wake him up. Kevin sighs and he stands up and lazily walks over to his bedroom door and all the way to the front door. A familiar voice calls him from the other side of the door. "Kevin?" the voice said. Moose? What is he doing here? At this hour? He sighs and finds himself hesitating, why? Kevin shrugged the uneasiness and opened it. It was too dark out to see, but it was Moose's huge figure, he can faintly see the expression on his face. He looks pained almost. Kevin turns on the light for the front porch and he see's Moose in full light. There's a sheen of sweat on his face and neck, probably his entire his body. His hair and the thin material of his shirt sticks to his face and body. There's a dark bruise under his eye and a small one by his lips. Kevin was about to ask him what happened when he spoke to him. 

"May I come in?" he asks, his tone cautious. Kevin lets him in. Kevin asks him if he needs water, Moose only nods and Kevin goes to the dark kitchen, lit only by the moonlight. Moose had apparently followed him there. He looks around the dark house. 

"Been so long since I last came here." He said. 

"You should come often then." Kevin hands him the glass of water. Moose downs it in seconds. Kevin asks if he wants a second one and Moose nods. Of course he wants seconds. Kevin catches himself laughing, he sees Moose smiling. This in turn makes Kevin smile more, he tries to hide it but he's probably doing a bad job. Kevin hands him the second glass of water. Moose downs it again in seconds and places it on the table top. 

"Why are you here Moose? At this hour?" As Kevin asks this, Moose scrunches his face, as if trying to find the right answer.

"I wanted to see you, and take you out. Somewhere nice maybe." Oh how he wanted Moose to take him out, bring him to beautiful places, hold his hand and place a kiss on his lips but in there lies the problem they have. 

"At this hour?" Kevin asks again, he tries his best to not sound too enthusiastic. 

"It'll be fun!" Moose exclaims. His dad isn't the strict type, Tom Keller is a lenient parent as much as people would want to think otherwise. Kevin being openly gay is proof of his lenient parenting. Tom Keller believes in the saying that when a child is restricted, the more likely they'd be rebellious. True enough. Kevin decides to ride along with it, they needed the time anyway. Kevin told him he'll change, Moose said he'll go with him. No hint of ulterior motives. They walk up to Kevin's room quietly and Moose gently closes the door behind them. Kevin's hair was tousled and all over the place. He brushes his hands through it slightly, making the illusion of a kept hair. He puts on some pants and a comfortable jacket over his shirt and simple sneakers. He turns around to find Moose sitting by the edge of the bed, again looking around. 

"I always liked your room, made me feel small." Kevin sits down next to him and looks him in the eyes, Moose does the same. 

"Why are you here?" Kevin's tone is softer, he was shocked at how soft it sounded. Moose looked at him with an intensity. 

"Can't I take out my..my-" He stutters. Kevin laughs gently. 

"Your what, Moose?" He was scared of the answer, deep down he fears it. Kevin hated being unsure. Yet here he is. Asking this question, joining Moose in ROTC. 

"My boyfriend." Moose sounded more sure. Kevin wasn't sure how to respond. He didn't know what Moose thought of him, other than someone to kiss and to hold in the dark. Moose is looking at him with those intense eyes again. Kevin wanted to badly kiss him right now, but he had to keep his distance. They both know that this relationship isn't supposed to be public. It's supposed to be a secret. He shouldn't get carried away. Then again, they don't know how their good at keeping it a secret.  

"Anyway, enough talk. Let's ride!" Moose stands up energetically. Before leaving the house, Kevin puts a small note by the refrigerator to let his dad know he was out. He only knew how long this would take. They reach Moose's car and he remembers the time Moose had shown him the 2nd hand car. It was one of the times that Moose was truly happy, aside from when he paints. Moose opens the shotgun seat for him and Kevin sits himself comfortably inside. Moose gently closes it and goes to the driver seat, starting the engine. They drive off, both of them silent at first, just taking in the sight of Riverdale at night. Then they start to talk. Trivial things. What did you do today? Hung out with Betty. How was football practice? It was alright. Small talk. Kevin asked him about the bruise but he only avoided the question, he kept on saying  _"later"_ . What was so important about later? Why not now? 

***

They passed by Pop's to get food; burgers, fries, milkshakes, ice cream, the works. They've eaten through half of it by the time they reach wherever it is they are. It was dark but Kevin saw the outline of a 2 story resort style house with a nice large yard and a lake right in front of it, moonlight reflecting off of the surface. Moose climbs the semi-tall gate and he gestures for Kevin to follow. "I'll catch you." Moose says to him. He does. 

They walk towards the yard, the grass leaning back from the soles of their shoes. They find a spot by the edge of the lake. The view was beautiful, the moon is in full view and the stars are visible. Kevin loved it. He must have been staring off for quite a while, as when he turns around he sees Moose staring at him with a hint of a smile on his face. 

"Where are we Moose?" Kevin hugs his legs. Moose was quiet for a while he leans back on his arms. 

"At our lake house, near Greendale." 

"I love it here." 

"Me too" Moose laughs. "We used to go here all the time, back when Mom was still here. We barely go here now." There was sadness when he said the last sentence. 

They went silent again. They enjoyed the moon and the stars above them. 

"Makes me fell small." Moose said. The sky stretches infinitely above them, Kevin understood what he meant. He then remembers that they needed to talk. 

"We need to talk Moose..about this, about everything." Kevin starts. Moose was silent. Kevin's the one who's going to start. 

"I just want to know what this is Moose, what we are to each other." Kevin's heart was beating fast. He doesn't want to lose him. He wants to cuddle up to him, wrap his arms around Moose and not let go. He wants to tuck himself beneath his arms. 

"I already told you what you are to me." Moose looks at him. Kevin's heart beat faster. "I like you Kevin, a lot. I really do." 

Kevin became nervous at those words. "The bruise, what happened Moose?" 

Moose looks away, he can hear him choking up, trying to form words. Moose turns to him, eyes brimming with tears. 

"I came out to my dad. Told him I liked boys too. Didn't end well." His voice was steady, despite his tears are on the brink of falling. 

"Moose-" Kevin started. 

"I wanted to do it for you. And I know I should do it for me, but I wanted to prove myself." Kevin felt guilty at those words. How selfish he can be. He was closeted once, and he remembers how scary it is. Moose leans against him, their shoulders touching. "I  _really_ like you a lot Kevin. I wanted to not fear for once, to be confident." Kevin wrapped his arms around Moose's waist.  

"You know you didn't have to do that. You could have talked to me. I was closeted too Moose." He says to him, wanting his words to reach to him. I understand you, I will always understand you. 

"I mean, dumb jock and everything." Moose joked, laughing. Kevin smiled. "But seriously, I wanted to do it." He continues. Kevin looks at him, as if to ask  _"are you sure?"_ , Moose nods  _"yes i'm sure"_. They pull each other closer. Their foreheads touching. 

"You know you can tell me anything, right Moose Mason?" Kevin says to him. 

"Understood Kevin Keller." He says. Moose inches closer and kisses him. Lightly at first then deeply. Kevin returns and soon their laying on their backs, the grass beneath them tickling. They pull away and laugh, happy and contented. They went inside the house and into a cozy bedroom and they lie beside each other, face to face. Moose put's his forehead against Kevin, pulling him into his arm. Their heartbeats becoming a lullaby, giving way to sleep. 

***

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this small moose/kevin fic! They're one of the few couples I liked in the show and I wanted to explore them a little bit more. Leave a kudos if you enjoyed and maybe a comment, any feedback is okay!


End file.
